


Oh God, Anything But That!

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: I Wanna Stay With You Until We're Gray and Old [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Names, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Some fluff for my Hollstein addicts. Please enjoy. Keep on living and keep on smiling. :)





	Oh God, Anything But That!

Laura Karnstein was freaking bored. She was bored and tired as hell. This was because she happened to be six months pregnant with her and her wife, Carmilla’s first child. Since she had never been pregnant before and she hadn’t had a mom or another constant, steady female presence in her life to warn her about what pregnancy was like, she experienced the fatigue, nighttime cravings, morning sickness, evening sickness—the list went on and on and on—with almost no warning of how bad it would be. She was weathering the ups and downs, keeping in mind that she would be rewarded with a wonderful gift of life, the chance to love someone unconditionally and raise them to be a good person with integrity and honesty, someone that could be relied on.

The young vampire sat on the couch in their place flipping through a baby name book and waiting for the perfect name to jump out at her. She had been told time and time again by friends that the name would jump out at her, that she would know which was the right one. She was a bit skeptical, but she decided to give it a shot anyway. She had some names in mind, but she figured it wouldn’t be any trouble to go looking for inspiration.

After looking through the book for a grand total of ten minutes, Laura decided to just think. She went through all the names she liked in her head: Calliope, Laurel, Courtney, Piper. At that last one, her eyes lit up. Piper! It was a great name, plus it was the name of one of her favorite characters on Orange Is The New Black. Sure, Laura liked that show a lot more than Carmilla did, but still. She was absolutely certain that she could convince her wife that they should name their daughter Piper.

Right on cue, Laura heard the older vampire singing an old-fashioned blues tune as she walked up the drive. The sloshing sound that followed her told the younger woman that Carmilla had brought a fresh supply of blood. The knowledge made Laura’s mouth water a little. She still wasn’t very keen on the idea of drinking blood like Carmilla was, meaning she didn’t thrill in the chase and the hunt and all that like her older wife did, but she still liked blood, as it was in her vampire nature. It was, after all, her sustenance. In addition to all of that, the fact that it was animal blood that was collected harmlessly and virtually painlessly made it easier for Laura to cope.

The keys in Carmilla’s hands jingled as she entered the house. She made her way over to Laura and kissed her on the mouth, smiling as Laura returned the gesture with a grin. She had missed her woman, and vice versa.

“I saw LaFerry today,” Carmilla joked, making Laura roll her eyes. Out of all the trends that camilla could have followed, shipping was the most unexpected and probably the most annoying, seeing as the older vampire took it just a little too far. She had shipped everything, even inanimate objects, when she had first gotten into it. After a month or so, it had become an obsession for her, much to the chagrin of her friends and her partner.

“How are they all doing?” Laura asked, wanting to know how two of her closest friends were. Her wife smiled knowingly.  
“Once a journalist, always a journalist,” she teased playfully, making Laura roll her eyes in return.   
“They’re both fine.”  
Laura smiled at hearing this. she was glad things were okay.

“I think I finally have a name for our daughter,” Laura announced, causing a wave of relief and delight to sweep through her entire body. She had been forced to endure Laura’s long list of names.   
“What did you settle on?” she asked, hoping against hope it wasn’t something like Carmen or Piper. Neither of those names had been on the list, at least to Carmilla’s knowledge, but maybe her wife had changed it again. Maybe she had added a whole slough of horrible, awful, girly names to the list since the last time CArmilla had heard it. Oh, Lord, Carmilla thought to herself, bracing for the awful name.

Just as she suspected, it was Piper. Carmilla didn’t hate the name because of the character on Orange Is The New Black, she hated the name because it reminded her of valley girls and of teenagers whose heads were full of air and who spoke of nothing but their latest crushes and the latest fashions and trends among their peers.  
Carmilla wanted more than anything else to stay away from having a child like that. She wanted to have a daughter who was intelligent, honest, loyal, kind…the same things Laura wanted, except the valley girl part. Laura wanted a daughter who was obsessed with One Direction or whoever the latest cute group of boys who could sing moderately well happened to be when this child was a teenager. Meanwhile, the older, arguably wiser vampire wanted an introspective, practical daughter who was fun-loving in her own quiet way. She was afraid, therefore, that her dream would not be fulfilled if they went with a name like Piper. She normally wasn’t shallow like this, but she just didn’t want to take the chance that their daughter would want to live up to the stereotype a name like Piper might surely impose. It was like naming your daughter Cameron and not expecting her to end up either a tomboy or a butch lesbian.

“Oh God, no,” Carmilla protested, giving Laura an imploring look. “No, Buttercup. Anything but that name!”

Laura was hurt, but she understood. She knew Carmilla was very name-oriented, if that was even a word. She was named Carmilla, so she figured she had to be deep and wise and all that crap. The younger woman figured she was just applying the same principle to their unborn daughter. She was a little disappointed, but she realized now that it didn't really matter in the long run, the grand scheme of things, whatever you wanted to call it. Their daughter would hopefully be healthy and she would most certainly be happy and loved and cared for, doted on by her parents and her uncle and aunts and—whatever LaFontaine wanted the baby to call them. Maybe their person? Laura wasn’t sure just yet. She made a mental note to ask LaFontaine the next time she saw them.

Carmilla seemed to come to the same realization as her wife because her shoulders relaxed as all the fight went out of her.  
“You’re right, it doesn't really matter,” she agreed, kissing her wife’s cheek.  
Laura grinned as an idea came glowing into her thoughts.  
“What about Kira?” she asked, smiling at Carmilla hopefully.

The other vampire returned her woman's look, mirroring her intensity. She loved it. It was classy and unique and simple and it didn't really have any stereotypes.  
“That’s a great idea, cupcake,” she answered, gently taking Laura by the hand and going up to their bedroom for some well-deserved rest and cuddles.


End file.
